Night clubs... don't you just love them?
by Hitari
Summary: Shuichi manages to get Yuki to go to a night club with him. Insanity and a lemon shall insue.


Well, this is my first Gravitation ficcie so I'm sorry if I get something wrong. Well, the usual, the characters and the song are SO not mine, though I wish they were. That Yuki.... oh hot damn.... *drools*... Er, anyway, enjoy na no da!!  
  
***  
  
As I look into you eyes  
  
I see all the reasons why  
  
My life's worth a thousand skies  
  
You're the simplest love I've known  
  
And the purest one I'll own  
  
Know you'll never be alone  
  
My baby you...  
  
My Baby You. By: Marc Anthony  
  
***  
  
Shuichi looked at the wall clock before giving out a huge yawn. Yuki, who was typing at his laptop as usual, looked up with one fine, golden eyebrow arched.  
  
"Tired? Go to bed already and quit distracting me."  
  
Shuichi shook his head, his pink locks swishing around his chin. He looked up at Yuki with large violet eyes.  
  
"Iya, I'm not tired, just bored. Why don't we go anywhere Yuki?"  
  
The second blond eyebrow rose to meet the first one.  
  
"Go somewhere? And where, pray tell, would we go at this time of night?"  
  
The pink haired boy's kawaii face split into a large grin.  
  
"A night club!"  
  
Yuki blinked, unsure on how to answer. He'd truly never been to a night club before even though he was sure Shuichi had at one time or another. The blond never really found anything interesting about night clubs. All they really were was a place with bad lighting, too loud music, and sweaty people. Definately not Yuki's thing. However, he didn't want to seem like he was afraid of them or anything. If Yuki was anything, he was a proud man.... and an asshole sometimes too, but a proud man all the same. With a sigh that seemed to come from deep within he closed his laptop and pushed it away. Shuichi blinked, unsure as to what the blond was up to. When Yuki stood up and headed to the bedroom, the pink haired singer thought he was going to bed early. His adorable face fell.  
  
"I'll take that as a no I guess...."  
  
"What are you saying? Get dressed up, we're going to the nearest night club. Maybe that will shut you up."  
  
Shuichi's eyes lit up and he nearly tackled Yuki to the ground from the force of his hug. Yuki barely managed to hold back a smile. Shuichi could be so adorable sometimes that even Yuki Eiri couldn't manage a glare at times. Pushing the giggling teen off of himself, Yuki walked into the bedroom, digging in his closet for something apropriate for the... 'occasion'. Finally settling on the usual black pants, red shirt, and black jacket, Yuki turned around to see what Shuichi chose. As soon as he did, the blond author nearly felt his jaw drop from surprise and, quite frankly, arousal, at what his lover chose to wear. The pink haired boy had on his low cut, tight, blue and black tiger stripe, (and did I mention tight?), leather pants, along with a short blue shirt that showed off his smooth, milky stomach, all topped off with a black trench coat. Yuki would have drooled and screwed the lovely young boy right then and there if he didn't have his wonderful control....  
  
...maybe that's a bad thing?  
  
Either way, Yuki decided that now wasn't the time for pleasures of the flesh.  
  
And now he was also having a serious conversation with his sanity for his decision.  
  
Turning away from the giggling teen, Yuki grabbed his wallet from the dresser and motioned for Shuichi to follow him. It was sure to be a long night, his lover's loud blabbering was the sure indication of it. He was starting to regret his decision of not staying home and screwing the lovely singer's brains out. The idea was very tempting. Glancing down at the head of pink hair, a plan was starting to develop in Yuki Eiri's complicated brain. Maybe he would get layed after all...  
  
***  
  
Well, that's it for now! ^^ This was just a teaser and the next chapter will be interesting, I promise. If I get enough reviews I'll write it. So, review and I'll get the next part out!! See ya all later! 


End file.
